Scarecrow Lookin' Through the Golden Visor
by Seventh-Noble-Kakashi-Hatake
Summary: CrossAU: The year, 2554. Master Chief started a campagin and need soliders. He gets them, but little does Chief know, he's brought a whole mess of shenanigans and mischevious quirks for the ride, and one particular soldier is crushing. ON HIM! KakaxZabu


Seventh-Noble: Hello everyone, nice to see you all. I've come bringing a new story all together, based on your possible favorites, Kakashi and Zabuza! **_Ta-da!_**

Kakashi: Woo.

Zabuza: Boochikiyah.

Seventh-Nobe: I apologize for such a long hiatus on my stories, I've been away so long, I couldn't bring myself to write anymore, that is until a little while ago. So I'm back baby, rusty and still getting her gears back in order, but I'm back! This'll be an Alternate Universe and Triple Crossover with Halo being the main point of the crossover and Bleach and Naruto being the sub-crossover.

Summery: The year, 2554, two years after the New Mombasa incident. War has ravaged over an array of worlds including our own and with death spanning over the countless billions hope seemed but a far cry in the vast reaches of space. But our hope, mankind and future allies hope rests on those who are still willing to fight this seemingly endless fight. To bring peace in a senseless bout between the Covenant and a multitude of species. One man, being the front-runner of all this hope is he whom dawned himself in the famed green Spartan Armor all who know and fear, Master Chief. Now, in-process of his soon newly appointed campaign, has come to the inner ring base, Mis'true Konoha, in hopes of extracting top brass characters for his event. However, while he gets his top-notched soldiers he wanted, he gets a lot more than just their tactical traits and prowess along for the ride. Little does the Chief know, he'll be bringing a whole mess of hell, comedic intentions, and jovial disputes down on his head all the while he's fighting the Covenant.

Seventh-Noble's pairing(s): ZabuzaxKakashi, ByakuyaxHichigo, RenjixRukia, TobixOC Elite (Yea I know, I'm fucked up lol XD), GrimmjowxIchigo and possibly other ones. Note: They're not going to be in that set order either, haha.

Kakashi: **_claps twice._**Disclaimer: She does not own Halo, Bleach, and Naruto, if she did, however, she would be a VERY rich 19-year-old.

Seventh-Noble: Haha, funny. Anyway, there will be OCC-ishness, yada yada, as if it really matters since it's my story.

Zabuza: Ignore her, she's pissed cause she's rusty. Heh heh. **_evil bastard smile_**

Kakashi: Moving ON...! Oh and rated M for nudity, strong language, blood, sexual content, use of alcohol, and total shoujin-ainess, yea. **_devil's signature_**

Zabuza: Really? Throwing up the horns was the best thing you could come up with?

Seventh-Noble: Okay! **_spontaneous burst of excitement_** Places everyone!

Hichigo: Ready!

Grimmjow: Ready and set here.

Seventh-Noble: Lights! Camera! Action!

--:--

**Scarecrow Lookin' Through**

**the **

**Golden Visor**

**----**

**=Chapter Analysis: 117// Configuring Set=**

=:........Welcome........:=

_Installing Frequency... Connecting_

_Connected://__2.0+ Requesting Information_

_Found: Localization for Server__2.0+_

_Confirming YDOS:/e__Confirmed S-117 - Rank: Classified _

_Redirecting..._

_Server Established [Server: Running]_

_Opening Line --- UNSC Port Jack --- Opening Line_

_Line Opened [User Information Protection] /e__enabled_

_Established Transmission[Start: _**11/10/2554 3:20PM**_]//: WARNING:_This Server is under strict protection and surveillance, misconduct will result in termination

_Master Chief Login_**Set Complete_

**_[User Identification Protected]:_** You're early, as usual.

**_Master Chief:_**Approval has been successful, confirmation code index will arrive by the hour from the deliverer, Robinson Tomthee.

**_[User Identification Protected]:_** Excellent progress, 117. At the rate your exceeding, you'll be out for departure by the week's end.

**_Master Chief:_**You're too kind, Sir. However, there's a slight detail I need to discuss with you that may unnecessarily delay the scenario.

_**[User Identification Protected]:**_ You mean the lack of cells appointed to you and your team in the last three days?

**_Master Chief:_** Yes.

_**[User Identification Protected]:**_Right, unfortunately, there's a problem.

**_Master Chief:_** Nothing that I can't handle.

**_[User Identification Protected]:_** It's got nothing to do with combat, soldier. High Command has decided to prolong your approval for your 12 set of six manned cells, and what with the New Mombasa incident two years ago, I wouldn't go blaming them for that. Got to be picky on what you do these days.

**_Master Chief:_** Sir, with all due respect, we **need** soldiers.

_**[User Identification Protected]:**_ I know, which is why I'll, instead, be sending you each off on your own in top-brass sectors to start hand-picking soldiers yourselves.

**_Master Chief:_** Alright, when do we depart?

_**[User Identification Protected]:**_ Chief, it'll be like finding needles in a hay stack, you sure you want put yourself and your team up for this?

_**Master Chief:**_ Denying a mission is never an option, Sir.

**_[User Identification Protected]:_** You'll be scowering for days, soldier.

**Master Chief:** We will find them, Sir. Now, the matter of when do we depart?

**_[User Identification Protected]:_**Stubborn as hell, alright, you'll be leaving 2200 sharp. You'll arrive at Mis'true Konoha's atmosphere at 0600 their time, it'll be a 2 day trip so rest a plenty while your in cryonics. The others will leave soon after you to their own after you in ten minute intervals, no diddly dawdling.

**_Master Chief:_** Never do, Sir.

_**[User Identification Protected]:**_Fine, I'll keep you updated to the others situation accordingly, when arrive on Mis'true, you'll be with other officers who are looking for recruits as well. (they're trying to kill two birds with one stone, so I suggest you get in and get out before they take all the good ones.)

**_Master Chief:_** I'll be sure to take note of that.

_**[User Identification Protected]:**_ That a boy! Well, that's all the information you can weed out of me!

**_Master Chief:_** Thank you for sharing, and we will return the day after tomorrow on your afternoon.

_**[User Identification Protected]:**_ You sound as if you're serious.

**_Master Chief: I am._**

[**_User Identification Protected]:_**Wouldn't put it passed you. You're dismissed, protagonist. Make mama proud!

**_Master Chief:_** Thank you.

_Established Transmission[End: _**11/10/2554 3:30PM**_]//: WARNING:_This Server is under strict protection and surveillance, misconduct will result in termination

_Master Chief Logout_**Set Complete_

**:---....Terra Form: Nox Location of Base Mis'tru Konoha....---:**

Outside, the horizon glossed over from the stardust hugging its dark, yet calming hues, the eastern side of the horizon shifting to a brighter set of colors. The forest below rustled loudly as a sudden breeze enveloped over the terrain, knocking off bits and things, swirling them around into the air allowing some to be dropped else while the rest remained in its grasp. One leaf in particular floated over down near a seemingly empty, yet brightly lit up field, landing straight on an odd white line decorating a patch of chopped, dry grass. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over it and crushed its full weight on it, leaving it as a crumpled heap followed by a sharp yell of attention. A football game was ensuing in the pre-dawn hours of the day, screaming and shouting were heard as a man named Ricky ran a miracle play from the 4th yard of one end to another. The opposing players shouted in anger and defeat, venting their rages in the ground by tossing helmets along with fists and feet.

About a quarter of a mile away from the field rested a building which was the sleeping quarters of the football playing men. Inside was two rows of bunk beds that spanned 230 feet from one end to another, and in the middle of the lot was a large hump sqawled out across its white matress. Its body rose and feel inconspicuosly, slightly shifting about in a lazed manner. Soon the sun rose just enough to peer its rays inside a window, revealing molts fluttering about in the large room, and washing itself over an unprotected head. Gray-brown lids clinched defensively before they were yanked away underneath a white layer of fabric. A groan of need ejected from underneath the fabric as it turned into satisfaction quickly after, cooing at the warmth of the bed with affection.

"**Zzz…zzz…zzzz…**"

Just outside the building, someone runs at a gallop towards the door, barraging in recklessly, panting wildly from their long run. He ran through the halls, zipping passed rooms with chalkboards and desks in them in a blur. "Zabuzaaaaaaaa!!!" Calls a high-pitched voice down a long hall made up of off florescent lights and semi-polished woods with the morning sun beaming down inside from the windows making everything a golden hue.

**Thunk-thunk-thunk-thunk-thunk-thunk! Skkkkfff!! Thunk-thunk! THUMP!!**

"Zabuzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" The voice called out again, this time a loud noise erupts in the room filled with bunk bed after bunk bed.

**BLAM!! Thunk-thunk-thunk-thunk-thunk!**

"**Zzzz….zzzz…**" The lone sleeper kept on in his slumber blissfully unaware of the caller's distressing cries.

"Zabuza, Zabuza!! Wake up, wake up!!!" A man with black, short spiked hair wearing an orange swirled mask with one eye hole screamed out loud to the only person sleeping in the rows of bunk beds.

"**Snort!**Huh? Wha? Tobi..? What the fuck…?" Groans Zabuza, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. Zabuza glanced over at his watch; he growled angrily since it read 6:12am. Why does this twerp keep waking him up at these ungodly hours? Can't the swirl masked madman leave him be just for once? It's not like he hasn't had enough problems being forced to wake up early thanks to his wretched sergeants.

Happily he shook Zabuza, patting his hand on the bed, and putting himself were he was half ready to jump out like a lightening bolt out of there with him. "Master Chief, he's coming here, he's coming here!" Chirped the impish Tobi, well to Zabuza, he's 6'2'', and Tobi, well he's smaller.

"Mmn…" Sweet bed, how it's so lovely to sleep in. Unfortunately, the sweetness cannot last as a pair of arms wrapped around his yanking at his chains urgently.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Tobi squeaked pulling at Zabuza's arm trying to get his friend to move for the big event happening less than an hour from now.

**Pullll!**

"God dammit, would you stop repeating yourself…?" Little bastard, won't leave him alone for ten seconds to recuperate. "And I'm up dammit, see??" The angry soldier declares to the yipping male, standing up rubbing those sleepy eyes. DAMN! Why did it have to be today? Master fucking Chief just HAD to be coming... on his fucking first day off in thirteen fucking months. GODS, WHY DO YOU DISPLEASE THIS MAN SO?!! Shit. No use in complaining about it, he was already up and Tobi, the little bastard, wouldn't let him go back to sleep even if he were to cut his head off. Damn little bastard'll still be squawking even if he tried, though, he isn't entirely sure, he'd just rather not risk it. The hounds of hell'll be knocking on his doorstep if he did. Anyway, much to his dismay and Tobi's happy go luckiness, Zabuza trudge on to the showers and got himself prep and ready, he didn't want to seem like he wasn't tending to his hygiene on an important day like today, after all, like that imp of a bastard said, **HE'S COMING.** You _**have**_ to look your best when your superiors are comin' to town. After avoiding a few, unwanted mishaps in the shower and such and such, the army man soon found himself strolling down the halls, hands in pockets, hunched over with a certain annoying _**short**_man tailing close behind him asking him all sort of army, really Master Chief related, bull crap. Typical mother fucker.

"Yes… yes… YES!!" Zabuza screamed getting more and more agitated by the second. _I can't remember why I even signed up for this…_

"Yipe!" Wails the shocked Tobi, caught off guard to his ally's sudden rage.

"I'm pissed Tobi…" His growls were known, well rumored, to cause earthquakes at any given point and time. Sadly, that was somewhat true since one day, during a training mission, he and his cohorts were prepping strategic plans for an upcoming practice invasion vastly heading their way and someone that he didn't know began making him angry. No one's sure why, but after a while of provoking Zabuza growled with a deep, unrestrained fury causing an actual earthquake to occurred right under their feet. Of course it was minor and everyone dismissed it that is until the provoking happened again and that's when, well, it got much worse. Not only he growled and the earthquake happened again, but it occurred eight more times and it grew its magnitude. Since then, no one was allowed to make the easily angered Momochi growl under **any circumstances, **save for Tobi for some ungodly reason. Superstitious bastards.

"Pissed? Why's Zabuza pissed? Did some mean man upset Tobi's best friend?" Concern struck the adolescent-minded male's voice, blissfully unaware to the circumstances leading up to the other male's anger.

"Because YOU woke me up!" Spat Zabuza, jerking his head to the younger male's face barring all his angry pearly whites.

Whimpering, Tobi could literally feel the bitter cold hatred pouring off him and so deciding to press on ignoring his fiends near breaking point. "Tobi sure hopes he sees his Lieutenant, DeiDei!" With a powerful leap, Tobi gets himself stuck… in the ceiling. Tobi is also known to have incredible jumping prowess, why? No one knows.

"…" Zabuza continues on caring less to what just happened and at long last rolls right out of the building seeing a tizzy of soldiers of many different ranks flocking around obviously here for the so-called Master Chief. Either that or they were forced here by someone like their commander… or a Tobi. With a sigh Zabuza assumed the position of scouting out the familiar, **normal,** faces he knew all too well around here. Luckily, this was a rather simple task as quite a few were found almost immediately.

"Zabuza," hollered a young male, the appearance of him was unruly orange hair, chocolate eyes, and a rather stern yet friendly look to him as he waved a single arm gesturing his friend over. This gathered the group's attention putting all eyes on the approaching male.

Zabuza called out back complying with an arm gesture of his own and leisurely descended on the group. With a few nods and remarks here and there Zabuza soon found himself sparking a conversation with his companions.

"Tuh, waking up at 4 god damned am in the morning all to find out some _**jackass in green spandex**_ on his high fucking horse wants to bring his sorry ass here of all places, and finally to _**recruit bitches.**_" Grimmjow, a punkish, teal-haired and eyed, green pump streaked tattooed eyes soldier grumbled, raising his sweaty can of blueberry soda with a head held low and eyes shut from disappointment.

"Shit, are you kidding me Jearerjagues?? What about that god awful noise at 5:30?? Could wake the dead for all I know! In fact, I think I'm already seeing the dead walking!" Ichigo sarcastically retorted, insinuating something about the well known fact of cannon-fodder soldiers and really old people.

"What a're ya'll bitchin' abou'? I slept like a' baby and I'ma' ready to tear some asses!" Hichigo, a white-haired albino having reverted black and gold eyes and a blueberry tongued soldier, said as licking his lips in a mood for blood-lust. In almost every way he resembled, in looks, like the orange head, but in no way are they related, they've checked.

"That's because you're not normal Shirosaki…" Renji, a pineapple red-head with black tattoos marking his forehead and brown, small, coco eyes soldier, moaned exaggeratedly.

"Neither are you, Kuchiki fondlar'." Retorts Hichigo, handing a huge lopsided grin as like usual.

"Bite your blue ass tongue, genetic reject." Renji snapped back.

"Not as bad as waking up because of Tobi." The brutish soldier finally gave in his two cents as he gazes off in some random direction.

"Touché…" they all replied understandingly. Tobi was an idiot; there **has** to be severe issues with him just _**being**_ an idiot.

_**Vvvvvvvvvv…**_

"Whats' dat fuckin' noise?" Hichigo questioned with an angry grimace to his face, he never really liked noises like that, surprised him he's lasted this long in this crazy ass, war torn place.

Ichigo followed up to his comrade's question by saying, "Sounds like a… _**Hornet**_..?" he said in a way of questioning his distinguishing skills.

"Several of'em…" Grimmjow frowned deeper than usual, his teal eyes narrowing towards a gap of trees in the morning sun. "…and a…"

"WHAT THA' FUCK?!" First screamed Hichigo as he was blasted by a tremendous, out-of-place gust almost lifting him with it to the sky for if were not for Grimmjow's swift hand keeping him down along with the flailing Ichigo in his other.

"The crap's going on?!" Renji called out angrily forced to shield himself with nothing but his own arms.

Many soldiers alike were thrown to their backs while others stood firm through the endless wind while a loud metallic noise grew up from thin air. The noise easily could shake anyone's gritting teeth as the dust and debris snatch at their skin like pins and needles from thousands of medic evac personnel treating the wounds with morpheme. Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over their heads, blocking out the sun with its body. Finally, after much trouble, Zabuza looked up from his arms in sheer awe, before him was the most gigantic ship he had ever seen, so powerful, so mighty, and so formidable! Brown orbs sparkled for a moment until they shot a stern gaze up at the vessel, gazing at its latch door opening, spawning three Pelicans, each diverting from a well armored shell, to a finesse of colors. They each began to hover in a circular pattern before finally landing in an empty stretch of field a good 40 clicks away from the site.

A moment later, the doors open revealing nothing but a dark void inside-save for a few flickering lights. Then, out came a green metallic foot and from the darkness a completely armored figure with a standard USNC assault rifle latched to their back. Its armor glistened, shifting about in their walk as the black-almost-leathery fabric flexed to-and-fro matching the body's movement perfectly. A bright, yellow-gold visor covered over their face, staring out with a empty express as the green helmet was tapped on the left by two fingers obviously communicating with someone over its built in com. Zabuza squinted at the newcomer as-from what he guessed-_**he**_approached the camp site. The green figure was then approached by several men in white Navel uniforms along with Army generals who came from the other two Pelicans. They spoke to one another, most likely about serious and strategically tactics to defeat the Covenant armed forces. The higher ups broke ways with their own nod and salute before going off to each their own designated area they were meant to be at the time. The green armored figure stood there, surveying the imitate area in a cold silence, and then spotted Zabuza, along with his comrades, staring at him. Without much thought, he approached them, taking unbiased interest in the groups' stares and fascination with him. Renji, being the over-reactive person that he is, nudges Ichigo stating in panic that the guy's coming over.

"Yea, I know!" Ichigo whispered with a snap.

"Whoa…" Grimmjow said under his breath, astonished at his size. Master Chief was as tall as him, maybe a little bit taller.

_Idiots…_Zabuza thought, looking over his shoulder at them, and after changing his view back to the green armored male. Suddenly, he found himself facing the noticeably tall stranger who was in turn looking down at them. Zabuza instinctively stood straight up, snapping a fast salute followed by the rest.

"MORNING, SIR!!!"

A hand rose, waving gently downward at them. "Soldiers." He said, his voice surprisingly calm and collective, it even sounded a bit robust. "Sound off," was all he said afterwards.

Out step up Grimmjow, dropping his hand swiftly to his side and yelling out, "sir, Senior Air or Sergeant Grimmjow Jearerjaques! USNC Code: R066! Pilot and Communications Hacker!"

"Sir, Airman Basic Tobi Cotton! USNC Code: K40B! Pilot Navigator!" Tobi shouted, popping out of nowhere from behind the group, panting wildly from exhaustion.

Renji swooped in the sound off, roaring, "sir, Private Renji Aburai! USNC Code: J174! Bomb Technician!"

Hichigo loosely walked up towards him, dipping his lip low in disapproval of the man before him. "Sir, General of Division Paladin, Hichigo Shirosaki. USNC Code: U000. Weapons Specialist, Thermal Biographical Geologist, and Location Mapper." Yes, Hichigo's a General. No one knows why he's still here though, or even why he acts like those lesser than him that are not in a third ranked seat are his superiors. The man is a _**General!**_ Hell, **no one** in this **entire campsite**has the authority to actually even legally tell him to brush his teeth for God's sake! This is why sergeants and other ranked soldiers have a hard time dealing with Hichigo because he's always acting like he's their underling, but evidence proves otherwise.

Ichigo frowned at his counterpart, fed up with his laid-back/rude attitude towards anyone he doesn't like. He then stepped up briskly saying, "sir, Private Ichigo Kurosaki! USNC Code: Y001! Communications and Medical Assistant!"

"Sir, Private Zabuza Momochi! USNC Code: D535!" Zabuza was the only one in the entire site that has not gained a specialty due to the fact his records say his abilities no longer qualify as a category. Why? Well, let's wait and see.

"Master Chief. USNC Code: 117, at ease soldiers." He ordered nimbly. "Relax while you can." Chief then rose himself on a crate and sat on the wooden box causing it to creak from the sudden weight. He then grunted, positioning in a way he looked like one of those meditating monks high above the mountains, staring out with that expressionless visor.

The whole group felt off and uncomfortable, sharing unsure looks at each other. They all were thinking the same thing: why's the famed-and hated-war hero next to them, sitting on a crate, _**and**_staring at them? They knew he was here looking for recruits, but it looked as though he's just slacking off on the job. The notion of that made Hichigo scoff, bemused that even hard asses like him can have some time off.

"Nice morning isn't it?" He said, waving his hand loosely as he glanced up in the sky making the horizon reflect brighter with his visor. "Beautiful sunrise…" The Chief added.

"Yea," Zabuza replied, the only one of the group to be the most comfortable with his status. He didn't know why, but it seemed that the Chief's gaze was strictly on him rather than the entirety of his teammates. Maybe it was just his imagination or something. Before he could pry into the details of that any further, Renji cried out something about "Weapons Training" or something like that behind the group.

Grimmjow shifted his rigid, dangerous-ish eyes at Master Chief, getting a waving gesture for them to leave whenever. Hichigo, of course, casted his usual scowling grin at Renji, opting to the chance with a usual insult about his sexuality, which caused Ichigo to hark a vulgar insult, added with his usual "stop saying that" warning. Zabuza shook his head in disapproval of the three while Grimmjow clapped his hand ushering orders at them and shooing them to where Renji said they had to be. Without much thought to it, Zabuza peered over his shoulder for a second at the Chief and noticed, without a doubt in his mind, he was looking at him. This caused a small start inside the man's chest as he quickly looked away, almost feeling a flush forming on his face, that is until Tobi got up in his face screaming things about him sucking at Weapons Training. Zabuza, now fueled with rage, screamed at the yipping male, shifting his posture abruptly to Tobi to create a more threatening stature. Tobi yipped in surprise almost knocking Hichigo over and thus caused one of his famed Tobi Domino Effects. The Chief watched the group a little longer, and then slid off the crate, crushing the grass beneath his armored feet. He turned, the sun-now higher up-sparkling down on his arm creating reflective beams of light to spew inconsistently around for a moment. Next, he then walked towards another group of UNSC soldiers chatting amongst themselves before jerking up giving the Chief a snap salute.

He waved his hand. "Soldiers," he said in the same tone.

"Sound off…"

**:---....To Be Continued....---:**

Seventh-Noble: I hope you guys like it! :3


End file.
